Find Me Somebody to Love
by Sally White
Summary: One was shy to love. The other was reluctant to try. But when these two come together, they no longer need somebody to find them someone to love. ShuuheixIsane, KiyonexSentaro, slight UkiUno


Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_ or the song _Somebody to Love_ by _Queen_.

Note: I'm using the _Ella Enchanted_ version of the song in this fic.

**Find Me Somebody to Love**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

Isane Kotetsu crossed her arms and tried to sink down into her seat. _Why do I always get dragged to these things? I don't like parties._

All around her people were laughing and dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves. She just felt very out of place. She'd never been the partying type, she wasn't even that social. But she was there because her sister Kiyone had begged and Caption Unohana had insisted. As soon as they had got there, though, Kiyone had gone off with Sentaro and Unohana had gone to socialize with Captain Ukitake, leaving Isane all by herself.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was. "Oh! Hello, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad 9, grinned down at her, thankfully sober. "Hello, Isane. I'm surprised to see you here. You're not usually the partying type." He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

Isane shook her head. "I'm not, but Kiyone begged me to come and then Captain Unohana insisted that I come, so here I am."

"You looked kinda lonely," he told her. "Where'd you're sister and Captain Unohana go?"

"Unohana's talking with Captain Ukitake," she told him. "And Kiyone went off with Sentaro." She rolled her eyes. "Where else would Kiyone be?"

He nodded, grinning. "'Bout time those two got together, if you ask me. Lord knows they already argued like an old married couple."

She sighed and stared out into the crowd. "I don't like it."

"Huh?" He stared at her. "Why not? Aren't you happy for your sister?"

She looked at him sharply. "Of course I'm happy for her! It's just. . . Well, I don't trust him. He's hurt her emotionally too many times in the past for me to trust him with her." She leaned closer to him. "She used to come to me about him when they had fights that really hurt her. Sometimes she would even be crying." She leaned back. "That's why I don't like it. I'm worried that it won't work out, and then I'll have to pick up the pieces when she's left broken-hearted."

"Aw, c'mon, Isane," he protested. "Have a little faith in Sentaro. He can be an ass, yeah, but deep down he's a good guy. And he really loves Kiyone. He'd never hurt her now." He grinned. "If you just watch then together you can really tell. And I don't think I've ever seen Kiyone happier. They're good for each other." He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "If only I could find someone to love like that…"

"I'm sure you will," she assured him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm ugly."

"Shuuhei! You are not ugly!" Isane scolded. "Why would you say that?"

"The scars on my face," he told her. "They make me look kinda disfigured."

"That's not true," she protested. "The scars on your face do not make you disfigured. They merely set you apart as a person, and they make you as a true warrior."

He stared at her. Then he slowly let a smile grace his lips. He let his arms drop down to his sides before reaching over and taking one of her hands in his hand. "Thank you, Isane. That's one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me."

She blushed and smiled back shyly. "You're welcome."

He gave her hand a squeeze then stood up, using his grip on her hand to pull her to her feet. "C'mon, let's go check out the buffet table. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"Okay," she said, and let him lead her away from her chair.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Well, would you look at that," Sentaro commented from where he stood next to Kiyone.

The short blonde looked curiously up at the dark-haired man. "What is it, Sentaro?"

He turned her around so that her back faced him and pointed. "That."

She looked at where he was pointing and saw her sister walking towards the buffet table with the Lieutenant of the 9th Squad. "Okay. . . What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?"

"She's holding hands with him," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He grinned. "Looks like ol' Hisagi finally got up the guts to make a move on her."

"He better not try anything funny, or he's gonna have me to answer to," she fumed, taking a step forward.

Sentaro chuckled and pulled her back against his chest. "Calm down, hon, he's not gonna try anything." He kissed the back of her neck to calm her down. "For one thing, when it comes to dealing with women, Shuuhei is a coward. And for another, I'm pretty sure that he knows how many people he'd have to answer to, so he's not gonna try anything."

"If you say so," Kiyone said, still feeling a little suspicious of Shuuhei so close to Isane.

"Hey." He turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him. "Don't worry. Isane is a big girl, she can take care of herself. She'll be fine." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, drawing her into a breath-taking kiss that made her forget about all of her concern for Isane.

_**Later on…**_

After they had eaten their fill, Shuuhei and Isane decided to sit down on the little stage at the back of the room. They sat in the middle, talking about things in their Squads and telling light-hearted stories about things that had happened while they were on duty in their Squads. They had been friends since their Academy days, so they were comfortable around each other.

Shuuhei gazed at Isane as she giggled. _With her eyes shining like this, her whole face lights up_, he thought. _She's so beautiful. There's no way she could ever be attracted to someone as ugly as me, no matter how kind she is._

Isane say Shuuhei staring at her and blushed, looking away. _He's so bold, and brave_, she thought. _There's no way he could ever be attracted to someone as meek and shy as me. He deserves someone with more confidence._ She sighed sadly, trying to be quiet.

But he heard her sigh and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Isane? Is there something wrong?"

She forced herself to smile as she shook her head. "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong, Shuuhei, don't worry."

"You sure?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She was about to respond when there was a cry of, "Lieutenant Isane!"

Isane stood up as Hanataro Yamada scrambled up onto the stage. "Hanataro! What's the matter?"

"Lieutenant!" He scurried to hide behind her. "Please, help me, Lieutenant! They're after me!"

She was confused. "Who's after you?"

"Squad 11!" Hanataro told her.

"What do they want?" Shuuhei asked, also standing up.

"They want me to sing!" Hanataro cried, his eyes wide with terror.

Suddenly Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Yachiru appeared in front of the stage. From her place on Kenpachi's shoulder, Yachiru pointed. "Look, there he is, Braid Lady's Squad's Whimpy!"

"Get out from behind Kotetsu, Yamada," Ikkaku demanded. "We're not gonna hurt ya."

"We're just asking you to provide a little entertainment," Yumichika added.

"Jus' do what they're askin', Yamada," Kenpachi said in a gruff voice.

"But I can't sing," Hanataro said in a meek voice.

Isane took a step forward, making sure to still be shielding Hanataro from view. "Look, guys, leave him alone. He says he can't sing."

They pouted for a moment, then Yumichika piped up, "How about you, Isane? Why don't you sing?"

"Me?" Isane squeaked. She raised her hands in protest. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly--."

"Oh, c'mon!" Yachiru insisted, practically squirming with delight. She poked Kenpachi. "Tell her, Kenny!"

Isane gulped and whispered, "Please don't--."

"SING!!" Kenpachi's voice boomed.

Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing and stared at the Squad 4 Lieutenant. Shuuhei and Hanataro stepped back as a spot-light shined down on Isane. She froze, eyes going wide with terror.

"Sing, sing!" Yachiru cheered.

Isane gulped again and meekly, "Can. . .anybody. . ." She cleared her throat and continued to sing, "Find me. . ." She looked over her shoulder at Shuuhei.

He smiled and nodded at her to go on.

She faced forward and sang, "Somebody to--."

"Love," the audience sang.

Isane was surprised, but wasn't about to protest. Someone started playing piano and the band started to play. She sang, "Each morning I wake up a-tired of it all. Can't barely stand on my feet."

"Take a look," the audience sang.

"Take a look in the mirror and cry," she sang.

"And cry," the audience sang.

"Lord, what you're doing to me," she sang. Getting a little more into it she sang, "I spent all my years believin' in you, but I just can't get no relief. Lord, somebody--."

"Somebody," the audience sang.

"Somebody--."

"Somebody--."

"Can anybody find me," Isane and the audience sang.

"Somebody to love," Isane sang.

She was starting to feel confident in her singing, especially with the audience joining in. She sang, louder, "Got no feel like I got no rhythm. I just keep loosing my beat. I'm okay, I'm alright."

"She's alright," the audience sang.

"Ain't gonna face no defeat!" she sang, smiling. "I just gotta get out of this prison cell! One day I'm gonna free! Lord, somebody--."

"Somebody--."

"Somebody--."

"Somebody--."

"Can anybody find me," Isane and the audience sang.

"Somebody to love," she sang.

From behind, Shuuhei grinned. _She's amazing_, he thought.

Really getting into it, Isane sang, "Everyday--."

"Everyday," the audience sang.

"I try, and I try, and I try," she continued to sing. "But everybody wants to put me down! They say I'm going crazy! They say I got a lot on water in me brain! I've got no common sense, and I've nobody left to believe in." She pumped her fist into the air as she and the audience sang, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Then, just going with the rhythm of the music, Isane dance. She paid no attention to those around her, she just swayed and spun around to the music. Then she went down onto her knees.

"Find her somebody to love," The audience sang, chanting.

Isane slowly stood, swaying to the chanting. She spun around the stage a few times, until she accidentally spun into Hanataro's arms. They both stared, then Hanataro quickly spun her away. She tried to leap gracefully, but ended up tripping.

"Can anybody find me," the audience sang as Shuuhei grabbed Isane's hand and pulled her back to try to prevent her from falling. She ended up spinning around right into Shuuhei's arms.

They stared at each other before she softly sang, "Somebody to…"

They both ended up grinning and he dipped her as she sang, "Love." He pulled her back up, holding her to him.

"Find me somebody to love," The audience sang.

Kiyone smiled at Sentaro, happy for her sister. He smiled back at her, wrapping his arm around her.

Shuuhei and Isane clung to each other, sharing a slow dance as the audience sang. The stopped when the music stopped. Then the applause began.

Isane's eyes went wide and she felt her face heat up. _I can't believe I did that! _she thought. Her cheeks turned red. _And I'm clinging to him! Oh, who knows what he thinks of me now! _She tore herself away from Shuuhei, looking away in mortification.

Shuuhei felt empty when she wrenched away from his arms and wouldn't look at him. He looked up at her as she looked up at him. She looked horrified. He took a step toward her, reaching out his hand. "Isane…"

She turned and shunpoed to the door then ran out into the night.

"Isane!" He jumped off the stage, landing in front of Kiyone and Sentaro. He glanced at them, his eyes asking for guidance.

"Go!" they both yelled.

Shuuhei didn't wasted any time as he shunpoed after Isane.

_**Some ways away…**_

Isane sat under a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face in her hands. She still felt mortified about what had happened. _I've never done something so bold before,_ she thought._ I was clinging to him. What was I thinking? He must be furious with me for hanging onto him like that!_ She moaned and buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly there was a rush of air and she felt a very familiar Spiritual Pressure. She moved her hands away from her face and slowly looked up.

Shuuhei stood in front of her, panting slightly. He looked down at her. "Isane…"

She looked away and buried her face in her hands again. "Go away," she groaned, her voice muffled.

"No," Shuuhei told her, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you ran away from me."

She sighed and moved her hands away from her face. She didn't look up as she said, "I'm sorry, Shuuhei."

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For what happened back at the party," she told him, still not looking at him. "I've never acted like that before, and I apologize for doing that."

He was still so confused. "I don't understand, Isane. Why are you apologizing for what happened? It's not like I protested about it. Why are you freaking out about it?"

"Because!" she burst out, standing up. She calmed down and continued, "Because when I did it, it implied to everyone around that we're together, and we're not."

He slowly stood up. "Well, we could fix that."

She looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"We could make it so that everyone is right," he said carefully, reaching out and taking her hands in his. He smiled at her. "We could tell people that we're together, and that would save us from a lot of explaining."

She stared at him in shock. "What? N-no, no." She tried to pull her hands away.

He tightened his grip so that she couldn't pull away. "Why not? We've known each other for a long time, so it's not like we're strangers. And we're both attracted to each other; you can't deny it after what happened back there. So why not give it a try?"

She blushed and tried in vain to pull away. "That all may be true, but it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" he inquired, pulling her closer. "Is it because of my face? The scars?"

"No! she said, shaking her head. "No, no, that's not it. I already told you that I don't care about that. No, Shuuhei, it's not you, it's…it's…not trying to sound cliché here, but it's me." She looked down. "We're too different, you and I. I'm a healer and you're a warrior. I'm meek and you're bold." She bit her lip. "You deserve someone with more confidence."

He let out a laugh of relief. "Is that all?" He gathered her into his arms, laughing with relief. "Isane, I don't care about any of that. I've always thought that you deserved someone better-looking than me, but since you don't care about that, then what's stopping us?" He looked at her, smiling widely. "Isane Kotetsu, I've known you for a long time, and it was your kindness and inner beauty that made me fall in love with you." He grinned impishly. "The fact that you're really hot was just a bonus." He clutched her tightly to himself. "So, what do you say? C'mon, I know that you at least like me."

She stared at him, a blush staining her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and nodded. "Okay. Why not? Apparently you love me, too, so what do I have to loose?"

Shuuhei let out a whoop and lifted Isane up into the air to swing her around once before setting her back on the ground. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Isane. You have hade me a very happy man."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. "No, Shuuhei, thank you."

He chuckled, then leaned in a little. "May I…"

She blushed again and nodded.

He filled the gap between their faces, covering her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and innocent, and only lasted a moment, but when they pulled away they both had big, goofy smiles on their faces. They hugged each other, happier than they had been in a long time.

_**Not far away…**_

Hiding in the bushes not far away, Kiyone and Sentaro were grinning at the sight. "Well, it's about time!" Sentaro declared. "Good for Shuuhei."

"I'm so glad that Isane finally found someone," Kiyone said, leaning her head on Sentaro's shoulder.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "And who knows, maybe they'll end up as happy as us."

She looked up at him slyly. "Happy, are we? Well, show me how happy you are!" She tackled him to the ground in a kiss, not planning on heading back to the party any time soon.

**The End**

Somewhat cheesy, I know, but all-in-all not too bad, right? How about you review and let me know, okay? Peace


End file.
